Birthday Wishes
by cabbieseddiefan24
Summary: Sam and Cat realize they have the same birthday. Freddie flies to L.A. to visit Sam and Robbie goes to see Cat. The two plan a surprise birthday party for Sam and Cat and a game of truth or dare turns into confessions, surprises, and secrets revealed. Cabbie and Seddie.
1. Chapter 1

" Tomorrow's my birthday, tomorrow's my birthday!" Cat sang, running around the house and jumping up and down like a toddler begging for their favorite toy. She couldn't wait to celebrate her birthday this year because she had been hoping for the present she yearned the most- a puppy. A cute little pup that would cuddle with her and lick away the tears that ran down her face when she was upset, catch the ball when she tossed it to her, and so much more.

"It's my birthday too," replied Sam with a smirk displayed across her face. She couldn't wait to finally have a real birthday party. All her life, Sam had basically been ignored by her mom, annoyed by her polar opposite twin, and had never even met her biological father. She was glad to finally be able to have a real celebration with her closest friends, the people who cared for her the most. "Really?! Well, since tomorrow's our special day, let's go to Bots and treat ourselves to some ice cream!" Cat exclaimed. Sam and Cat raced out of the house, anticipating the day they both longed for more than anything else.

…...

"This ice cream is so good!" Cat yelped as ice cream dripped down her spoon onto her pink skirt. When Cat got excited she tended to become a messy eater. "We should have ice cream at our party tomorrow." Just hearing Cat say the words "our party" out loud made it seem more of a reality to Sam. She couldn't wait to have a great bash with Nona, Dice, and Goomer. Suddenly Cat's phone began to ring, bringing Sam back to present time. "Hello?" Cat mumbled, her mouth full of ice cream. "I trapped myself in the basement!" a male voice shrieked. Sam realized it was Goomer. "Goomer! You better get yourself out of there by tomorrow so you can come to our party!" Sam shouted. A loud crashed responded and they lost connection with Goomer. "Great, now we lost one member of our birthday party!" Cat wailed. "Relax, we still have Nona and Dice. Who cares how many people come as long as we spend time with the people we care about the most?" You seem extra mushy today," Cat commented with a smile. "Yeah, don't remind me," Sam answered. It was unlike her to be mushy and sweet, but just thinking about this party filled her with a warmness that she had never really experienced before. This, she hoped, would be a birthday she would never forget.

…...

As Sam and Cat walked to the door of their apartment, Dice approached them holding two gifts. "Happy Birthday!" Dice exclaimed as he handed a pink bag to Cat and a black bag to Sam. "Thanks Dice, but our birthdays are tomorrow," replied Cat in confusion. "I know, but unfortunately I can't make it to your party. My mom is making me perform at her friend's kid's birthday party. Her friend said that I, quote, "have those groovy moves." Sam and Cat snickered. They loved to tease Dice for his dancing and how people commented that it was hip, groovy, and other words adults seemed to think kids said.

Even though Sam was laughing on the outside, she felt like a boulder had crushed her insides. Now that Goomer and Dice both couldn't attend, their party would be lame with Cat's grandmother. She would bore them on end with tales of how her life was growing up and her former love interests who had broken her heart. Their party was a disaster.

"There's no point in throwing a party now. It's useless. Why did we think this was going to work?" Sam felt defeated. Her one true birthday wish had disappeared into thin air. She had lost all hope. "We could still have our own little thing," Cat responded in a hopeful tone. It was their birthday after all, and she wasn't going to be disappointed.

"Like I want to have a party with you being the only guest? Right. I don't want to have a unicorn and butterfly party while you prance around singing "Happy Birthday" nonstop. It's pathetic. For once, I wanted to have a real party. But I guess that'll never happen." Sam stormed into the apartment, tossed her keys along with her gift on the couch, and began to cry. Tears poured down her face as she ran into her room, the one place she had always escaped when she was a kid. She wanted to be alone, even if that meant isolating herself from Dice, Cat, and the rest of the world. Sam reached for the light switch and sat in the dark, all alone, with the door locked so no one could bother her.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sam, come out! You can't hide in there forever!" Cat exclaimed. " Yes I can. I have a place to sleep and relax," Sam replied. " You don't have food," the redhead pointed out. "Dang it!" Sam banged her head against her pillow. She should've brought some ribs in her room. She could've eaten them on Cat's bed and laughed when she freaked out because of the ants crawling in her bed. But not even that could cheer Sam up. Cat eventually gave up and left. What Sam didn't realize was that her phone was in her back pocket and that she had butt-dialed someone on the other line.

"You still love Carly!" Mrs. Benson shrieked. She could simply not get over the fact that Freddie had been over Carly for years now. He still had feelings for another girl in his life that he wouldn't admit. That blonde-haired, tough girl who had teased him since he was a little boy, who he had had his first kiss with. He had made her check herself into a mental institution and finally dated her. He could remember that break-up in the elevator like it was just yesterday, when he had confessed that he loved her. _You're wrong Mom, he thought. I don't feel that way about Carly. I… I… I love…_His thoughts were interrupted as his phone began to vibrate. A smile appeared on his face as he read the name: Sam. It was one simple word that changed his whole day.

"Hello," he answered, trying to cover up his real voice with that fake mature voice he used only when Sam contacted him. He heard her crying and became worried. "Hello? Sam? Are you ok? Answer me," he pleaded. "It's not fair," he heard her cry, "For once in my life, I wanted to have a real birthday party. The people who care about me most would sing me "Happy Birthday" as I blew out the candles. I wouldn't need to wish for anything because I would have everything I needed. But now that's ruined." Freddie felt a wave of sadness for Sam. He wanted her to be able to enjoy her birthday. It only comes once a year and it's supposed to be a special occasion. Suddenly a light bulb went off in his head. Freddie knew what he had to do. He hung up the phone and told his mom he would be gone for a while. He had to go to the store to pick up a few things for his friend's party.

Robbie sat in his room and opened up his yearbook from the previous year that he had attended Hollywood Arts High School. He flipped pages until he landed on the one that showed his crush, Cat Valentine. He smiled as he remembered that tomorrow was her birthday. He wanted to do something special for her. Robbie was going to throw Cat a surprise birthday party and purchase a puppy for her. He knew that she had been wanting one for a while now and he wanted to make her happy.

"It's one o'clock in the morning. You should be going to sleep now dear. You don't want to be exhausted for your friend's party tomorrow. It's so sweet how nice you are to Cat," his mother said as she walked into his room. "Thanks Mom," he answered and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. He went to turn his lamp off and hopped into bed. "Don't worry," said Mrs. Shapiro, "Cat will come to her senses one day and realize that you two were meant for each other. Tomorrow might just be your lucky day." With that being said, she closed the door and exited his room.


	3. Chapter 3

Freddie glanced at his watch. It was five minutes to twelve. He had spent all night preparing for the surprise birthday party he was throwing for Sam. Streamers, confetti, and balloons waiting to be blown up filled his suitcases as he waited to arrive in Los Angeles. He couldn't wait to plan this for Sam and to see her face light up as she thanked Freddie. He was hoping for a hug at the least and (in his dreams) a thank you kiss. A guy could dream. Freddie sighed and shut his eyes. Before he knew it he was sound asleep.

The next morning, Cat woke up and started freaking out. She was finally seventeen! One more year until she was technically an adult like Sam was now that she had turned eighteen. Cat glanced at Sam with pity in her eyes. She wouldn't get the party she had been hoping for. Shockingly, she hadn't asked for presents from anyone this year. Cat got up and decided to get dressed. She hadn't realized it was noon already. It was unlike Cat to sleep in that late but was the norm for her roommate. She would usually jump on Sam's bed yelling at her to wake up, but decide to skip doing that this particular morning. It was Sam's birthday as well as hers, and she deserved to relax today. As Cat went to the kitchen to go make herself breakfast, the doorbell rang.

"Ding dong," she mimicked as she went to answer the door. "Robbie!" Cat screamed. "Happy birthday Cat!" he replied as he picked her up off the ground, spinning her around. Robbie blushed. He hadn't expected to give the birthday girl a hug like that. "You know what, Cat?" Robbie said, "Since you only turn seventeen once in your life, you should take advantage of it. Here." He handed her an envelope. She tore open the gift and read the card aloud:

Dear Cat,

Happy Birthday! You're finally seventeen like the rest of us. Time flies, so don't take life for granted. Remember that life isn't always easy. When you need someone to talk to, I'm always here for you. Never change yourself for anyone because you're perfect the way you are. Your bubbly personality lights up a room and brings me up when I'm feeling down. Have a great day!

From, Robbie

"Aw Robbie, that's so sweet," she replied as she stood on her tiptoes to kiss him lightly on the cheek. This made Robbie blush an even brighter shade of red and look down. "You're welcome," he muttered. She looked down at the card and realized there was more. " A gift card to the mall!" exclaimed Cat. " Robbie, you didn't have to go to that much trouble for me. I'm gonna go shopping right now!" She gave him one final hug and ran to the door. "Wait, I have to wake up Sam! She'll want to go with me. Sam, wake up!" she shrieked. Robbie chuckled lightly. He couldn't wait to surprise his favorite redhead with her dream gift. The little pup was waiting for him at home, and he would go to get it. But first, he had a party to plan.

Freddie felt like he hadn't slept in days. Although he had a few hours of shut-eye on the plane, he was groggy and wanted sleep more than anything else in the world. The only thing that was keeping him awake was knowing he would make Sam's day. He walked up to the door and let out a huge sigh. This was it. He rang the doorbell. How would he distract Sam? Would she listen to him? If she got really mad, would she yell at him and beat him up? Before he could think up clear answers to any of the questions that remained in his mind, the door opened. There stood a boy that looked slightly familiar to him. Then he remembered. That was Robbie, the boy who had kissed Sam and made him jealous. What was this jerk doing here?

"Are you here to fladoodle with Sam? Because if that's the case, well than I hope you two are happy together!" Freddie sarcastically remarked. " For your information, I am in love with her roommate, Caterina Valentine, mind you. Trust me, you won't have to worry about me getting close to Sam. They're not here right now, anyways. They went shopping, which gives me an excuse to throw Cat the best surprise birthday party ever!"

"You're throwing Cat a surprise party?! I'm throwing Sam one! Great. Now what?" Freddie groaned, throwing his hands in the air. "Well, my friend, it looks like we will be throwing a surprise bash for our two lovely ladies," Robbie replied with a grin. "Why do I get myself into these messes?!" Freddie wondered.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! Here's chapter four of the story. I hope you enjoy!

"Shopping is so much fun!" Cat squealed. She was thankful that Robbie had gotten her this gift card. What she didn't know was how much more was in store for her later that day. They had been shopping for two hours. Sam kept begging her to go home, but Cat denied her many requests. She didn't want to leave just yet.

"We've been shopping forever. Why don't we go home and just enjoy this wonderful day?" Sam snarled. She had been having a crappy day so far and nothing would cheer her up. Cat may have tried to stay positive, but Sam wasn't going to even try. Even though she was now an adult, she certainly wasn't acting like one.

"Let's go get something to eat. I'm starving! Come on Sam, food always makes you happy." This made Sam crack a small smile. Despite her harsh words, the energetic girl wouldn't stop until she made her happy. The two girls walked to the food court, bags in hand, a genuine smile on cat's face and a fake smile plastered on Sam's.

Freddie and Robbie had been blowing up balloons for hours. Out of breath, they decided to sit down and take a break. "We still have so much to do!" moaned Freddie. The girls could come home any second now. They didn't want to run out of time. "Don't worry Freddie," Robbie replied, "knowing Cat, the girls will be out for another two hours at the least." Freddie sighed. He hoped Robbie was right. Doing this for Sam would brighten up her day. He just wanted her to be happy.

After ten more minutes, the boys jumped up. Freddie ran to the nearest ice cream shop and picked up an ice cream cake that read, "Happy Birthday Sam and Cat!" in red icing. They figured that was a safe color to use due to the girls differing personalities. Robbie hung up streamers and place birthday hats on the counter he girls usually used to make breakfast. The balloons they had blown up hung from the ceilings. Robbie was standing on a ladder hanging up a banner that read "Happy 17th birthday!" Freddie walked into the apartment. "You can't hang that up," Freddie mentioned. "Why not? Cat's turning seventeen!" he replied. "Yeah, but Sam's turning eighteen! " Freddie retorted. Before Robbie could interject, Freddie climbed up the ladder and tore down the sign. He replaced the now crumpled banner with his own that read "Happy eighteenth!" "Hey!" Robbie yelled. Freddie climbed down the ladder and started arguing with Robbie. This lasted for two minutes until Robbie's cell phone began to ring. "I have to take this," Robbie said as he gave one last glare to Freddie. "It's my girl. Hello?" he answered politely.

"Hi Robbie. I just wanted to say thanks again for the gift card. We had so much fun shopping. We're exhausted and probably going to go home now. Thanks again!" "Cat wait!" he shouted, but the phone hung up before he had the chance to make up an excuse. "Cat and Sam are coming home!" "Oh no! Let's just hang up both of our signs," Freddie agreed. "Ok," Robbie answered with a smile. "I'll go put the candles on the cake." Freddie grabbed the candles from the drawer and began placing them on the ice cream cake- eighteen of them. "You have an extra candle," said Robbie. "No, I don't," argued Freddie. The two boys began to get into another huge quarrel.

"It's our birthday, we went shopping- this couldn't be a better day!" Cat exclaimed. She felt like a princess today and it was all thanks to Robbie. "Yeah, whatever," moaned Sam. Sure Cat had had a great day, but Sam hadn't. Nothing could shake her of this bad mood. She looked out the window. There were kids playing, tossing the ball to one another. One boy and two girls appeared. A smile appeared on Sam's face. The scene in front of her reminded her of Carly, Freddie and herself. One of the girls punched the boy in the arm when he wouldn't hand her the ball. She thought of her and Freddie. The relationship between them was once similar to that. Now it was an awkward and confusing relationship that made zero sense to either one of them. "Sam? Sam, did you hear me?" Cat appeared on Sam's side of the vehicle with the door open. "We're home." Sam stepped out of the car. To her it felt like another normal boring day of walking into their apartment. She sighed and slammed her door. Sam and Cat began to stroll to their house.

"I hear them!" said Freddie, "We need to hide!" Robbie reached for the switch on the wall and hid behind the house. "Freddie?" Robbie slowly said. "Yeah…." he answered in the dark. "I forgot to get the puppy I was supposed to give Cat for a birthday gift…"

So that was it! Will Robbie be able to go back and get the puppy? Please feel free to review!


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated, I've been busy. Anyways, here's chapter five. Enjoy!**

"How could you forget the puppy?" Freddie whispered. Robbie could not have picked a worse time to forget something. Sam and Cat were literally about to walk through the door any second now. They heard Sam's keys jingle and both became as silent as a mouse. Sam threw open the door and flicked on the lights. "Surprise!" Freddie and Robbie jumped up from their hiding spots. Sam had a shocked look on her face, while Cat squealed with delight.

"You guys planned this just for us?! You're the best!" Cat smiled at Freddie and ran up to Robbie. She pulled him into a hug that lasted longer than it should have. Robbie beamed and held on to Cat. He knew she would appreciate this. Cat gave him a kiss on the cheek. Robbie practically melted. Two kisses in one day. His mother was right. Today could very well become his lucky day. Well, almost lucky. He still had to figure out a way to get the puppy for Cat.

While Robbie and Cat acted all couple like, Freddie glanced over at Sam to see how she handled the news. She was sitting on the couch with her back turned away from the scene. He was confused. Isn't this what she had wanted? What she had begged for and would cheer up her gloomy mood? Freddie was nervous to go up to her. He stood there for about twenty seconds until he finally mustered up the courage to go up to her. He slowly approached the quiet blonde.

"Sam? H-How are you liking this party? It was quite a surprise, huh?" he managed to stutter. She didn't answer. He sat down next to her on the couch and decided to do something that Sam-nor himself- were expecting him to do. He reached for her hand and held it. His heart began beating fast and he felt butterflies begin to form in his stomach. Freddie felt like he was on a rollercoaster that would go down fast any second- he couldn't wait for the ride, a.k.a., her reaction. She turned to look at him and felt sick to his stomach when he saw what he did. Sam had tears in her eyes. They were rolling down her cheeks. He became worried.

"Sam, don't cry. Isn't this what you wanted?" he said as he wiped a tear from her cheek with his thumb. "Freddie, I'm not crying because I'm upset. I'm crying because I can't believe you would do something like this for me. All my life, I've never got to experience the wonders of a real birthday party. Blowing out the candles. Making a wish. Having everybody sing "Happy Birthday" to me. But now, I finally can." Sam scooted closer to Freddie and wrapped her arms around him. He was surprised. Sam never hugged him unless they were dating. He missed her and being able to embrace her and kiss her soft lips. He missed giving her Eskimo kisses and exchanging "I love you's." Freddie felt a sense of joy and sadness fill him. He wanted to kiss her again so badly.

"How did you know I wanted all of this?" she questioned him, taking her arms off of his waist. "Well, you accidentally butt-dialed me and I heard you talking to yourself. I realized that you haven't had much family in your life, and whether you want to believe it or not Sam, I really do care about you." He gave her a small smile, and she returned it.

"Alright Freddie, why don't you tell Sam and Cat all about your trip here to L.A. while I go get us some snacks at the store?" Robbie said, motioning towards Freddie. "My flight? There's not much to tell. Why would they…" Before Freddie could finish his sentence, Robbie had fled the apartment. "Robbie has left the building," commented Freddie.

"So I was sitting there and the flight attendant comes up to me and says, "So, wanna go out with my daughter?" "Shut up, she did not say that," Sam giggled as she punched Freddie. "Ok, so maybe I made that part up, but…" As Freddie continued his story, Robbie walked in. "Hello, birthday girls!" Robbie shouted. "I have a special gift for a little cutie named Cat Valentine!" "Robbie, you gave me a gift before. It was a gift card to the mall." She was confused. Did he forget he had given her something?

"I know. I wanted to treat you by giving you a little something extra. So, happy birthday." He handed her a pink box with a glittery bow. She gasped. What could be inside? She tore open the box and frowned. "Robbie, this box is empty. Is this some sort of trick?!" she exclaimed. Cat was furious. She thought Robbie was being nice.

"Oh, silly me, I must have left it back at home. Excuse me for a moment." Robbie began to walk to the bathroom.

"Great. He left his gift for me at home. What a great birthday this is." Cat sat down and tried not to cry. She wouldn't let this ruin her special day. Tears began to form at the back of her eyes. _No, she willed herself, Don't cry. Don't cry. _

Robbie tapped her on the shoulder. "What?!" She was so annoyed with him. How great of a friend he was. She even imagined him as maybe becoming her boyfriend, but that wouldn't even be an option now. Cat turned around and open her mouth wide. In his arms, Robbie held a small puppy. "Robbie!" she yelled. She began to jump up and down and hit Robbie playfully on the arm. "Never trick me like that again!" She hugged him for the third time today. "I wanted this more than anything else. It was my one birthday wish. And you made it come true." She gazed into his eyes and began to feel weird. She felt like she saw him in a new light. Cat thought of her and Robbie as a couple. They would hold hands, hang out together alone on dates, and kiss. She imagined his soft lips meeting hers and realized that she like-liked Robbie. She had to tell him this later.

"Yeah, " Sam replied to Cat's statement, "Both of our birthday wishes came true."

**So that's it for Chapter Five! I love how this chapter turned out! I've only written two stories, one for Sam and Cat and one for Austin and Ally. I hope you guys enjoyed it, and please review. I would love to hear your feedback! **J


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! So this is the last chapter of "Birthday Wishes." I loved writing this story, and would love to hear your feedback. Please leave a review down below and enjoy!**

Freddie and Robbie sang "Happy Birthday," the girls blew out their candles, and everyone cheered. Sam felt special. Today was her day and she got to share it with her roommate. The day had turned around from something horrible to something amazing. How the two boys managed to pull this off awed her.

"Since this is an official birthday party, why don't we play a nice round of Truth or Dare?" Robbie declared. He had never had the opportunity to play that with real friends. Now that he had everyone here, what better game to play than that?

Everyone began to moan. Cat started twirling her hair. She just wanted to talk to Robbie in private. Why did he have to start this now? Freddie sighed. He hated this game more than anything else. The pressure from everybody staring at him made him want to throw up. Sam didn't really care about playing. She just didn't want to have to move from the couch.

"I'll go first," Robbie said, ignoring everyone's reactions, "Somebody ask me." "Truth or dare?" Sam bet the nerd would say truth. He was probably too chicken to actually take a dare. "Dare," he said. Everyone gasped. No one had been expecting him to say that. "Ok," she replied, "I dare you to call Cat's Nona and tell her she's having twenty pizzas delivered to her house." "But I don't want to trick Cat's Nona. She's sweet like Cat." He smiled over at the nervous redhead. She gave him a genuine smile and returned to twirling her hair into several more knots. "Do it or else," Sam threatened. "Fine." He reached for Cat's cell phone and went through her contacts. Robbie clicked on her name and the phone began to ring. "Hello?" Nona answered. Robbie disguised his voice. "Yes," he said, "Your twenty large cheese pizza deliveries will arrive at your house in about an hour." "What? I never ordered any pizza. Is this some sort of joke?!" He hung up before she could hear a reply. Sam and Freddie snickered. Cat sat in the corner without making a single peep. Usually she would be howling along with everyone else, but today she was more of an outsider. She didn't feel like playing this game. What if she was dared to kiss Robbie? Or asked if she would ever date him? The list of questions she could be asked or dares she could have to do ran through her mind. "Sam's turn," Freddie said. "Truth or dare?" "Dare. Mama always does dares. Nothing is too tough or scary for me to do." "I dare you to knock on your neighbors door to the right of yours and pledge your love for whatever boy lives there." Crap. Dice lived in the house to the right. The kid would laugh at her and she would never live it down. Well, a dare was a dare, so she had no choice. Sam walked to the door and made her way to Dice's house. The gang followed her and watched. She rang his doorbell and regretted saying dare. Dice swung open the door.

"Hey Sam. What's up?" he casually asked. Sam looked at Dice and said nothing for about twenty seconds until she finally opened her mouth. "Oh Dice, Dice, Dice. If only you knew my love for you. I've loved you since I first met you when you came to our apartment, and I always dream about you. Be mine." Sam was about to gag. Her speech sounded unrealistic, and hopefully Dice understood that. "Wow Sam. I had no idea you were in love with me." He smirked. "The only reason I said all that was because…" "You were dared to," he replied, "I can tell. I'm way too young for you. Anyways, you like that other guy that visited that one time. Oh, there he is!" Dice pointed to Freddie. Sam blushed. As the others laughed at her, she walked back to the apartment. This game wasn't fun anymore.

"Alright, it's Cat's turn." Sam wanted to turn the tables on someone else. "No thanks, I'll pass." She didn't feel like playing. Hopefully everyone would understand and just leave her alone. "Come on, you have to play. Unless you're too chicken." Or not. "Fine," she said. "Truth or Dare?" She didn't want to be dared to kiss Robbie. She wanted to kiss him, don't get her wrong, just not in front of everyone else. What if he rejected her? Ouch. "Truth." What was the worst question she could be asked? If she liked anyone? She would deny it.

"Ok. What's your biggest secret?" Sam questioned. Uh oh. She hadn't been expecting that. What could she say? She couldn't mutter something stupid. They wouldn't believe her. Think Cat, think. She looked over at Robbie. He was staring at her with great interest and flashed her a smile. He wouldn't judge her. _I don't know if I should tell them that I like Robbie…_"What?!" Sam exclaimed. "Did you just say you like Robbie?" Had she said that out loud? All eyes were on her now. She didn't dare look Robbie's way. "Um, well, yes! There, I said it!" She ran out of the room as quickly as she could. She went outside and sat down in a chair.

"Let me go talk to her." Robbie ran after Cat. "Wow, what a couple of lovebirds," joked Sam. _Yeah, I wish that could be us_, Freddie thought.

"Cat, please talk to me." Robbie shut the door behind him. She kept her back to him. "C'mon, answer me. Please." She couldn't avoid this forever. Her feelings wouldn't go away. "Ok. I'm just gonna come out and say it. I like you. Seeing you at the Cow Wow dance with Gabriella made me jealous. I ran away when you kissed me because I was scared." "Scared of what?" "Of us. That we wouldn't be friends anymore if we screwed this up. Oh, Robbie." She got up from her seat and hugged him. "Cat, I like you too. And we can make this work. If we care about each other, everything will be ok. Trust me." They continued to hold on to each other.

"Kiss me," Cat said. Robbie began to lean in when all of a sudden he stopped. "You don't want to?" She became worried. "No, I do. I just don't want you to run away again." He smiled. "Don't worry, I won't." Robbie's lips met Cat's. He put his arms around her waist and kissed for about eight seconds. As they broke apart, Robbie reached for Cat's hand. They walked back into the apartment.

Freddie and Sam watched Cat and Robbie walk back in, hand in hand. "I have a boyfriend!" Cat cheered. They sat back down and continued the game. "I believe you're the only one left Benson," commented Sam. Freddie sighed. He hated this game more than anything else, but he reluctantly agreed. "Ok. Dare." He didn't want to have to reveal a big secret like Cat." "I've got a good one," Robbie said. "I dare you to do something that you've been scared to do. The first thing that pops into your head." He thought about it and decided to do just that. Without even having a second thought, he walked over to Sam and kissed her. He had been too scared to do that ever since they broke up. What better time to take a chance than now? "I never stopped loving you." Sam was shocked. For once in her life, she was rendered speechless. He still had feelings for her. "Wow. Freddie, that was really brave to do. The truth is… I never stopped loving you either." She couldn't believe she had just admitted that. "Does this mean we're back together?" he asked with a hopeful look. "Does this answer your question?" She leaned in for another kiss. "Yes, yes it does." He couldn't believe that a little game of truth or dare had brought him and Sam back together and had finally brought Cat and Robbie together. Life was unpredictable sometimes. And that was okay.

**So that's it! The end. I can't believe I've finally finished my first fanfic. Please review! What did you think of this story? I think I enjoy writing Sam and Cat fan fiction the most. **


End file.
